elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Pharaoh Swarm
by Zerris Alternative to Mummy Swarm Variant Deck by Asmodous Cards 3x Gravity Pillar 18x Time Factory 3x Electrum Hourglass 1x Eternity 5x Pharaoh Mark: Time Variant: 20x Time Factory 3x Electrum Hourglass 1x Eternity 6x Pharaoh Mark: Gravity Without rares: 15x Time Factory 8x Bone Pillar 2x Golden Hourglass 6x Mummy 6x Reverse Time Mark: Gravity Comments Will update when Pharaoh card becomes available with known stats. Scarab rush deck based on playing Pharaohs fast and using Eternity to avoid decking out. Comes with plenty of creature control due to scarabs. Hourglass is the only card that has to be upgraded, although the Pillars benefit greatly. (Pharaohs are 3/8, costs 2 time to generate scarabs (elite for upped), costs 9 time to play) Comment: I tried this out in trainer using the variant and only the hourglasses upgraded. The idea seems good, but in practice it's not fast enough to rush down anything higher than level 3. It can't really win longer battles due to lack of defense, and no permanent control doesn't really help either. I guess it could be used for farming level 3's, although anyone with upgraded cards will probably be able to afford a level 5-farming deck. Comment: I tried the variant having everything fully upped and it did well against level 5's generally, winning 18 out of 20 battles, however the eternity can be destroyed which leaves you open to decking out, also the scarabs can take a while to get good HP but once they're there you've virtually won. The new hourglass cost also puts a spoke in the wheels a bit. Against level 6 it runs ok, only fought a few times, it did especially well against destiny as he uses a LOT of fate eggs, but got the living daylights beaten out of it by seism. It did ok against the others I fought, including miracle and rainbow. Emphasis on the ok. Comment: Pharaohs were upped to 4/9. However, more importantly, with Shard of Readiness, the scarab manufacturing works significantly better. I usually run a variant with no Eternities (cost too much to use and slow the deck down. And seriously, I dont consider decking out to be the main concern compared to getting the swarm running). Furhtermore, use all upped time quanta (pillars and pendulums, with gravity mark), because there is little point to deck unless you get the pharaoh out and fast. With upped quanta, the 2 time quanta per pillar/pendulum at the first round, the nine required time required to play is feasible typically at second or third round. Shards can be used to play unnecessarily high gravity quanta. At good level of control is achievable with the mixing a few Shard of Focus to the deck (for permanent control to extend the scarab swarm creature control). Rewinds provide good additional creature control, enabling getting rid of high touchness "pump" creatures (the recast will put them to the base stats, enabling scarab devour). Generally run the deck in PvP with good results, still problems generally with seism like decks and aether dshield decks. In platinum league poison/SoS decks, miracle/SoD/morning star decks and seism decks are also problematic. Salemian. Comment: A different way to play this deck is like this Healing Pharoah Swarm 20x Time Factory 3x Electrum Hourglass 1x Eternity 6x Pharaoh 6x Empathic bond 8x Emerald pillar Mark: Gravity It works very well because if you have, for example, 2 pharoahs and 10 scarabs and 2 empathic bonds then you will be healing 24 per turn. If you have the maximum 30 cards in the field and 6 empathic bonds (you have to be very lucky to get this) then you will be healing over 100 points per turn making you virtually invincible. The only way you could be beaten is due to overwhelming attack (over 100 damage) but this is very easy to prevent because you can devour most creatures using scarabs =D (Written by Daneman)